


Sometime, Snow, Silence（蓝平桃）

by TheLunatic



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Hinamori Momo, Hinamori Momo/Hirako Shinji
Kudos: 4





	Sometime, Snow, Silence（蓝平桃）

时光就像沙漏里的沙，一粒一粒地流尽了，翻转过来，同样的沙粒再次流逝。

情绪就像深山里的雪，一絮一絮地积满了，春暖之时，便都消融得一干二净。

那些不曾被踏足的地方，掩埋着春天也不会察觉的秘密。

但那些留下足迹的深雪，当然也不会变成一滴更有意义的融水。它们只是承托着那些深深浅浅的脚印，追着孑然一身的男人，蜿蜒向那寂静的山中。

“哎呀，这样的天气，想不到您还会来……”

还没有走过鸟居，就看到戴着斗笠的少女正在举着长竹竿敲打树上的积雪，见到他，露出不可思议的表情。

“这种事情也丢给你，真是过分的男人啊。”他接过她手上的竹竿，很轻松地敲了敲顶端的树枝，积雪哗啦啦地落下来，溅起白茫茫的一片。

“您别这么说，这是我自作主张。”她有点不好意思地笑了笑，一边掸着肩上的雪尘，“今年的雪特别大，总担心会压断它们呢。”

“倒也是。”男人一边说着，一边顺手用竹竿敲打着旁边的高树，“虽然我还挺喜欢它们堆着雪的样子。”

“哎……您莫不是来这里写生吗？”少女忽然想到了什么似的，慌忙问。

“不。”他赶在她道歉之前截住她的话，“只是，想来看看山里的雪。”

好像从他的话里获得了安心，她轻轻地笑着说：“真抱歉，这种雪天，也没有什么可招待的，真是失礼了。”

“哪里的话，我这样的不速之客才该感到失礼呢。”男人摆摆手，“说起来，那家伙呢？”

“您是说蓝染大人吗？”少女怔了一下，“他应该在屋里读书吧……啊，真是的，我让您一直在雪地里站着——快请进来吧，平子先生，我给您准备热茶。”

“那就有劳了。”

他漫不经心地踩着少女在雪地上留下的浅浅足迹走向神社，古老的屋宇与环抱它的深山都融入一片雪白之中，叫时间的脚步都寂静无声。这座神社仿佛并不期待有人造访一般藏在群山之中，没人知道它究竟是什么时候建立的，又是怎么生存到现在的。有时邻近村落的人们会来这里祈祷，似乎也并不在意灵验与否，总是静静地来，又静静地去。这个地方有一种难以名状的虚无，有时他甚至会怀疑，自己是不是误入了一片桃花源，某种，根本不存在于此世的地方。

但她却是活生生的。

她轻快地为他拉开门，室内芬芳的暖意扑面而来，他脱下已经冰冷的靴子和湿漉漉的贝雷帽，解开厚重的大衣，少女体贴地伸出手：“让我帮您拿去烘干吧。”

“不用麻烦了——我又不是什么稀客。”他说着把衣服挂好，替她解开有些濡湿的披风，于是白衣红裙的少女，如一枝梅蕊悄悄绽放。

“我……我可以自己……”她的脸上腾起一抹轻红，被他看在眼里，忍不住无声地笑了。

年轻的女孩子还真是可爱啊。

他惬意地坐在被炉里，她端上热茶和点心，略有些局促地坐在对面，鬓角一粒晶莹的水珠顺着发丝滚下，悄无声息地落上衣襟。

“怎么冬天还在这里？奶奶还好吗？”他问。

“啊，奶奶身体很好，弟弟也很会照顾人了。”她说到家人，眼中露出温柔的笑意，“前些天我回去看过他们，不过听说大雪可能会封山，就觉得，还是应该待在这里……”

他完全明白她在担心些什么，轻哼了一声道：“你还怕他会一个人饿死不成？”

“我想……他或许也会感到寂寞吧……”她低声道。

“寂寞？那家伙吗？没那回事吧。”他露出一点怀疑的讥讽，“在你来之前，他不是也过得好好的？”

“啊，说起来，平子先生比我更早认识蓝染大人呀。”她双手捧着热茶，却并没有喝，“他从前，一直都是孤身一人吗？”

“大概是吧。”平子耸耸肩，“我是没在这座神社里见到过第二个活人，我甚至怀疑过他是不是也是某种鬼怪。”

少女被他逗笑了，说：“怎么会呢，蓝染大人是个很温柔的人呀。”

她顿了一顿，低头凝望着热气氤氲的茶杯：“可是，一个人的话，怎么会有人不寂寞呢……”

“那家伙不是什么正常人吧。”他喝了口茶，“哪有像他那样的人，年纪轻轻，甘愿守在一座这样的神社里呢。”

“小桃你啊，也要一直守在这种地方吗？”他问。

少女闻言，眼中带上了一丝不知所措，或者说，早有答案，却不知该怎样回答的神情，嘴唇翕动了一下，最终还是什么都没有说出。

雏森桃，她是这座神社里唯一的巫女。

自从多年前他第一次误入此地，他就习惯了这里冷清的气氛。这座神社只有一位神主——蓝染惣右介，他深居简出，大部分时间不知道在做什么。有时平子来到这里没有看到他，就自顾自地在庭院里写生，或者什么都不想地度过一个下午，然后离开。直到某一次，他走进门，听到一声轻快的“早上好”，他看到一个白衣红裙的少女站在花树之下，一瞬间让这个虚无的世界落入现实。

他知道她是邻村的孩子，自小没了父母，和奶奶一起生活。但他不知道，她到底是中了什么邪，才会放弃离开山村，选择在这里做一个巫女。

她太鲜活，是不该在寂寞中消磨的生命。

“让我画画你，好吗？”他问。

“诶？”她吃了一惊，“不不，这太……”

“在这样的大雪天来到这里可不容易啊，就满足一下我的愿望吧？”他说，明知道她完全不善于拒绝这种请求。

可她还没来得及开口，一个温润的声音伴着沉稳的脚步声从内室传来：“是平子先生吗？这种天气造访，您的兴致很高呢。”

“嘁。”平子摆出一副并不想和他搭话的表情。

但男人不以为意，在桌边坐下。

“蓝染大人！希望没有打扰到您。”雏森忙说。

“完全没有。”他温和地笑了，“真抱歉，让你独自招待客人。下次请告诉我吧。”

“是，好的……”她有点不好意思地低下头。

“倒是你，在一个人钻研些什么？兴致也很高呢。”平子揶揄地问。

“只是随便读些书罢了。”蓝染微笑道，他似乎从来不会为对方不太友善的语气而困扰。

“那你出来做什么？”平子觑着他，漫不经心地摇晃着茶杯，“招待我吗？”

“如果您希望的话。”男人从容地拿起茶壶，给他的杯子里倒进热茶，并没有一滴溅到他的手上，“乐意效劳。”

“那就却之不恭了。”平子把杯子里的茶一饮而尽，蓝染便轻轻笑了笑，再次给他倒满。

“没有茶了吧？我去加一点热水。”雏森问。

“麻烦你了。”蓝染把壶递给她，少女站起来，轻快地向厨房跑去。

“还真是会支使人啊。”平子轻哼一声。

“您不觉得这样会让她更加幸福吗？”蓝染反问道。

“幸福？如果她的未来只剩下和你一起守在这种地方这一种选项的话，那么，是的。”

“您想带走她。”蓝染了然地笑了，“但我并没有把她强留在这里。”

“少装模作样了。”平子说，“你很清楚，如果你让她离开，不，只有你让她离开，她才会离开。”

“我觉得，我没有替她做选择的权利。”他仍然带着平静的笑容，说。

“如果你真的希望她留在这里，就不会天天躲在你那见鬼的书房里，让她一个人待着了。”平子轻嗤道，“她希望让你不再寂寞，但你却不在乎她是不是感到寂寞。”

“我没有要求她来，也没有要求她留下。是她一厢情愿地认为，我会寂寞，我也需要人陪伴。在这里，她会觉得自己被需要着。您觉得，我应该打破这样美丽的幻想吗？”

“你未免太傲慢了，蓝染。”沉默片刻，他说。

“您又何尝不是如此？”带着淡淡笑意的男人反问道。

“凭你的条件，本是做任何事都会功成名就的。但你却跑到这种地方来。是觉得全世界都不配理解你吧？”

蓝染只是微笑着，不置可否。

“所以说啊，我最讨厌你这样的人。”平子说，“傲慢，孤高，自以为是——生活没有什么本质啊真相啊，诸如此类的东西，每一个人都不过只是活着而已。”

“那您与我费的这些口舌，又是为了什么呢？”他问，“没有谁不在心中坚持着某种真相，就连对什么都摆出一副不信任的模样的您，也是如此。”

蓝染喝了一口热茶，抬头时镜片上凝了薄薄的一层雾气，让人看不清那双眼睛里的情绪。

“拥有那样的才华，却选择与世浮沉，在庸俗的生活里自以为清醒地活着，这才是傲慢，平子真子。”他说。

他自己的名字在蓝染口中说出竟听起来像是一种讽刺，平子不甘示弱地对上他镜片后模糊不清的视线：“你这种爱说教的毛病还是没改，怎么说也算是我的后辈……”

“是，在绘画技艺上，您是我一直尊敬的人。”蓝染点点头，并没有显出不快的意思。

“从你嘴里说出来还真是假惺惺啊。”平子轻哼一声，“也罢，我和你之间的陈年旧账就不翻了。但雏森，我一定会把她带走。”

“为什么对她如此执着？她虽然有些天赋，也是个会努力的孩子，但应该不值得你一直挂怀。”蓝染平静地说。

“你这话叫那孩子听到，会伤心的。”平子轻叹道。

“是么。”他仍然不置可否地含着淡淡的笑意。

“因为我喜欢那孩子。”平子说。

“这样吗？原来你也相信那种缪斯之类的说法？”他轻笑道。

“不是那个意思。”平子望向窗外，茫茫的白，依旧覆压着山峦与林木，“她不应该待在这种地方。”

“你是说，不应该待在我的身边？”

“这样说也不算错。”

“你大可以问问她自己。”蓝染说。

“也就是只要她同意你就没有意见？”平子问。

“当然。”

“嘁，她在这里陪了你那么久，我还以为你多少会有点舍不得。”

“舍不得？为什么？”他饮尽杯中茶，将瓷杯轻轻搁在几上，“是她擅自闯进来，而我并没有亏待她。”

平子沉默地望着他，一时无言，直到少女的声音打破沉寂：“抱歉，因为没有热水了所以耽误了一会……”

他抬头看向她，她的眼睛有着微不可察的红。

“平子先生，有一个请求虽然很冒昧，但我……”她为两人倒满热茶，静静地坐下，却忽然好像鼓足了勇气似的，飞快地说。

“什么？”平子怔了一下。

“我能向您……我能向您学画吗？”她的声音里有着一丝压抑的颤抖，但被压倒在无畏与坚定之下。

“你的意思是说，让我带你离开这里吗？”平子有些不敢相信地问。

“是的！不知道您……”

“当然没问题。”

他笑了，金发男人的笑容仿佛春日的阳光，明媚而不灼人。

“这些年也承蒙您照顾了……蓝染大人。”她转向神主，深深俯首。

男人没有答话。越过她的头顶，他看见窗外树梢上的积雪正在融化，一滴水珠落入雪地里，悄无声息，消失不见。


End file.
